One More Night
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Jackie isnt like the others. She didnt get into hunting by losing a family member. She just happened to fall for a certain Winchester that turned her life upside down. Dean/OFC Warning for sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Jackie belongs to me.**

**Inspired by the songs Come Over by Kenny Chesney and One More Night by Maroon 5 and let's be honest who wouldn't want a night with Dean? ;)**

One More Night

"Have a good night," Sam nodded in my direction as I unlocked my motel room door.

"Yeah," I tried to smile back as I watched Dean pulling his duffel out of the trunk of his precious Impala.

Walking into the outdated motel room I threw my bag in the empty chair and sat on the bed. I turned the television on, flipped through the channels without really paying attention to what was on before turning it off and flopping back on the bed thinking about last year, the worst night of my life, the night it had all gone wrong.

"_Damn it, Jackie, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Dean hollered slamming the motel room door closed behind him, "I told you, you're not a hunter! This…this right here is why we can't do it! You're going to end up getting hurt!"_

"_I don't care!" I screamed back trying desperately to hold in the tears that threatened to fall at the thought of not being with him. I knew better I was told to wait in the car but the second I heard the shot of the gun I was out of the car and running toward the house._

"_I do!" He yelled as he picked up his stuff that he had around the room and shoved them in his bag, "I'm done, Jackie, I can't do this anymore. I won't."_

"_So, that's it?" I asked incredulously chasing him around the room trying to stop him, "Two years of my life, of our lives, and what it's all down the drain over one night? I know it hasn't been all butterflies and roses but we are good together Dean! No, we are great for each other!"_

"_Look," Dean stopped for a second to catch my eyes and I thought for a minute he might actually reconsider leaving but I was wrong, "lose my number, forget I ever existed and go find someone who won't ruin your life."_

It was pure coincidence that we had ended up working the same case and I almost fell over when I saw him walk into the police station looking as good as ever. We had agreed to work the case together keeping it strictly business which meant I spent most of my time with Sam. It was nice to catch up with my old friend and hear about the adventures they had been on. Sam was surprised to find I still hunted but it was the one thing I could do that felt like I was close to Dean. I, of course, didn't tell Sam that though. His brother still had every bit of my heart and it was hard just being in the same room with him.

I stole glances in his direction every chance I got and noticed how his features had hardened since the last time I had seen him. The world had always been on his shoulders, though I tried to help when we were together, but this time it looked as if for the first time he couldn't support the weight anymore.

I wanted to get on the road as soon as possible. To be able to put this job and all the memories that came with it as far behind me as possible but I couldn't get myself to move. I just lay on the bed and starred up at the stained, cracked ceiling. The bed always seemed too big without him in it with me and I rarely got a full night's sleep without rolling over expecting to be wrapped in his protective arms. I sat back up and twirled my cell phone in my hands, my heart telling me to call him while my head was screaming at me not to.

I had hit the send button and it started to ring, panicking I pulled the phone away from my ear to hang up when I heard him answer.

"Yeah?"

"Hey," I answered after a second of silence my heart beating fast against my chest not knowing what he would do or say next. We had barely said two words together during the whole case and had made sure it was never just the two of us, alone.

"Hey," he repeated and I didn't know what else to say. Just the sound of his voice was like music to ears. "Jackie?"

"Yeah, sorry," I forced out a small laugh and shook my head, "I shouldn't have called."

I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. What the hell was I thinking? There was no way he felt the same way about me and there was no way we would get back together. It was all in the past and that's where it needed to stay. I was so mad at myself for even calling in the first place that I threw my phone against the wall as hard as I could causing it to smash into pieces and fall to the floor.

The knock on my door was so quiet that I almost didn't hear it, getting off the bed and peering through the peep hole I saw him standing there.

"Dean?" I questioned opening the door.

He took my face in his hands and pressed our lips together with such force and determination it was as if his life depended on it. He pulled back his hands still on my face and a little breathless almost asking my permission. I didn't think twice about throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him back into me for another knee weakening kiss that I had been craving for so long.

He walked in the room enough to kick the door shut behind him and led us over to the bed, never once coming up for air as our tongues danced around in each other's mouths fighting for more. I pushed his thick leather jacket over his broad shoulders and let it fall the floor before he pulled my shirt over my head and skillfully unhooked my bra with one hand.

When the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed I fell backwards with him standing between my legs. The look of lust in his eyes was stronger than I had ever seen as he undid my belt buckle and removed my pants before letting his drop to the floor as well. He knelt on the carpeted floor, planting small teasing kisses on the inside of my thighs and working his way up my hip to my belly button stopping for a few minutes to suck on my breast while he twirled my other nipple between his callused fingers. I inhaled deeply as the desire for him to be inside of me grew by the second and when he moved up to the side of my neck, biting it softly in the spot he remembered all too well, I turned my head to give him better access and had to grip the comforter in my hands to control myself. He found his way to my mouth again and I ground my hips upwards, feeling his erection through his boxers while my hands roamed from his back to his muscular arms. I must have teased him enough because he sat up for a minute to remove his boxers and rip my thong off of my hips before carelessly tossing it behind him. I reached up and grabbed onto his necklace to pull him closer to me again, my body pulsating with the need for him to continue. He entered me slow and cautious as to not cause me any pain and when he started moving his hips in steady movement I wrapped my legs around him, letting him go deeper than I thought was possible. When we both finished I laid wrapped in his arms, content for the first time in a long time.

"I missed you," I admitted, the euphoric feeling he had given me still in full swing. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head before getting out of bed to get dressed. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch him, confused as to what he was doing. "Dean?"

"I've got to go," he replied fastening the button on his pants.

"What? Why?" I asked getting up and getting dressed myself.

"Because I can't stay here," he answered waving his arm around the room, "we can't do this. Too much has happened in the past year and I'm a different person now. You don't know me anymore, Jackie."

"But I want to," I argued pulling my shirt over my head, "Dean, don't walk out on me again."

"You'll be safer this way. I shouldn't have come over here, I'm sorry," he said softly moving towards the door but I got there first and stood in front of it.

"It's not safer, Dean, it killed me the last time you did this. I haven't felt this alive in a long time," I confessed with my hand on the door knob so he couldn't leave. "Just stay with me, please."

His eyes bore into mine as if he could see past the defenses I had up and right into my soul. We were both quiet for a minute when he tossed his jacket on the back of the chair.

"One more night."


	2. Bedtime Confessions

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Jackie belongs to me.**

**After Wandertogondor twisted my arm so far that it almost broke I decided to change this from a one shot to a mini-series! Ok, so there was no twisting, not even a little nagging just a small hint but either way it was her idea so make sure you thank her by checking out her stories! **

**It's basically going to be a series of one-shots about Jackie and Dean's relationship including everything from the good, the bad, the dirty and everything in between. Updates will probably be few and far since I have so many other stories going but I'll do my best! The rating is going to stay at mature because there will be more chapters like the first one so please keep that in mind. Anything you want to see let me know and I'll see what I can do! Any reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

Bedtime Confessions

"Would you stop," Dean mumbled barely coherent as we lay in bed together while my fingers traced designs on his toned stomach.

"Sorry," I apologize and rested my arm in the small space there was between us.

"Not that," he clarified reaching out and taking my hand in his own, "you're thinking too loud. What's going on? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just can't sleep," I easily lied knowing he was more than exhausted after the last hunt and needed the rest instead of worrying about me.

"Come here," he moved so that I could lay my head on his chest and he wrapped a protective arm around me, kissing me on top of the head, "Better?"

"Mmhhmm," I mumbled taking in how good he smelled. He never wore cologne but whatever body washed he used mixed with the smell of motor oil and leather and made it one I would never forget and one that would always put me at ease.

"So, you going to tell me what you were thinking about?" He asked running his fingers through my hair.

"It was nothing," I tried to brush the question off as I traced my finger over one of the many scars he had gotten over the years, each one with its own story and memory attached to it.

"Jacks, just talk to me," he tried again almost pleading this time.

I wanted to let it go, to lie about what was running through my mind but the emotion he had put behind those five little words almost had my heart skipping a beat or two.

"What are we doing?" I asked softly afraid of what his answer would be or that he might actually get out of bed and leave me all alone, again.

"Lying in bed?" he replied unsure.

"No," I groaned in annoyance, "What are _we_ doing? The two of us."

His hand stopped halfway through my hair and he sighed deeply, "Jackie…"

"Hey, you asked," I cut him off. This was definitely not what I had planned for the night and this could all go very wrong very quickly. He wasn't one you sat down and had relationship conversations with. It was always just assumed or happened but never talked about unless he wanted out. So I tried to clarify the best I could, "I…I just want, no…I…damn it, Dean, I need to know you're not going to up and leave again."

I was going to say leave _me_ again but didn't want to sound as vulnerable as I was feeling at the moment. Dean was this strong, caring and completely confident person, secure in who he was as a person and the thought that we were less than perfect together had crossed my mind on many occasions. I was an emotional person usually wearing whatever I was feeling at the moment on my sleeve for the world to know. I was the kind of person that asked questions first and took my shot second. I was Dean's complete opposite, we argued and fought a good ninety percent of the time but there was no one else that could give me butterflies every time he walked in a room or make me blush like a school girl every time my name rolled off his tongue.

"I know you don't like labels and I don't need the title of your girlfriend to be comfortable with the two of us being together but I do need the reassurance that you're not going anywhere this time. I want to be with you, Dean, there's no one else I can even picture myself waking up next to or arguing over what radio station to listen to…"

"There's nothing wrong with my music," he muttered cutting off my little rant as he started raking his fingers through my hair again. "Jacks, we've been through this, we have fun together, we do, but you should be with someone who can give you a house and kids and someone who isn't so fucked up." He paused for a minute and I felt him swallow the lump that hard formed in his throat. "You deserve so much more than I can give you."

I laid there biting the side of my cheek to keep in the tears that welled up in the corners of my eyes.

"Maybe I should go," he said so softly I almost had to strain to hear him.

"No," I shook my head and turned so I could look him in the eyes, "please, stay. Please."

"Every minute, every second I'm around you I'm putting you in danger. I'm pulling you into a world you shouldn't be a part of and I should have never knocked on your door a few months ago. You were free, Jacqueline," he wiped his thumb over my cheek as a few tears escaped.

"No, I wasn't," I argued turning my face into his calloused hand and planting a gentle kiss on his palm. "I was alone, I was terrified that I would never see you again and I prayed every night for your safety. That day, three months ago, when I walked into that police station and saw you standing there with Sam my world stopped. Everything suddenly didn't matter anymore. My heart started beating and I felt alive for the first time in a year. Everything had color again, music had meaning again and then just like that the case was over. I thought you were just going to walk away but you knocked on my door and gave me that little bit of hope that everything was going to be alright for once."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," I argued resting my chin on his chest, "Dean, I'm not going to back down this time. I'm not going to give up. We're good for each other, I want more than just fine with some guy who can give me a house with a white picket fence and I want it with you. We're hunters, it's not like we're going to live forever but while we are here I want to be the one fighting next to you. I want to be the one that patches you up and makes you forget about the evil in the world even if it is just for one night."

"And what happens when you get hurt, huh?" he questioned with such emotion and fear in his eyes that my heart ached. "What happens if you die and I could have done something to prevent it?"

"It couldn't hurt anymore than not being with you," I answered leaning forward and running my tongue along his bottom lip before kissing him passionately.

He responded entangling his hand in my hair and pressing our bodies even closer together before pulling away but only slightly so that I could still feel his breath against my lips, "I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," I vowed, "Are you?"

"I'll always be there when you need me," he promised pulling me back into a kiss that was sure to leave me breathless.

It may have not been the answer I was hoping for and it may not have been exactly the one I wanted but being in his arms and having his lips pressed against mine was the closest thing to heaven I would ever get. So, I needed to stop worrying about the future and start enjoying the time I had with him now.


	3. Keeping Promises

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Jackie belongs to me.**

**I didn't expect to update this so soon but this idea just kind of came to me. It's a little short but I didn't think it needed anything else.**

Keeping Promises

_Medical Student Dies Unexpectedly, Drunk Driver Walks Away With Minimal Injuries._

That was top story in the paper I had picked up when I stopped to fill up on gas. There is was a picture of my sister's car destroyed on the side of the road surrounded by police tape and flares. The coffee had slipped out of my hand landing in the ground spraying my legs with the hot liquid but I still didn't move an inch as I stared at the picture.

It took me a few more minutes to focus on the picture. It wasn't my sister's car at all, in fact it wasn't even the same stretch of road but every year around the anniversary of her death I always went off the deep end a little. It was this time four years ago that I had met the man that stole my heart. My very own, Dean Winchester. The same man who I hadn't seen in almost six months now. He called when he could but it wasn't the same as being with him everyday.

**Then**

_After my little sister was killed by a drunk driver I had sworn of alcohol all together blaming the liquid more than anything for her death but the pain grew inside of me until I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't drink to her memory, I didn't drink to fill the void that had formed in my heart, I drank to feel numb. The drinking had gotten out of hand and it was either go to mandatory meetings for alcoholics anonymous or do jail time. I picked the meetings for obvious reasons and by some miracle I stopped drinking for awhile until the anniversary of her death came rolling around again._

_I sat at the bar and twirled my sobriety chip between my fingers. I knew I should call my sponsor, confess my feelings of hopelessness and have them come pick me up. While my heart and my head were at a civil war trying to figure out what to do a guy in a leather jacket sat down next to me. I didn't think to look over at him and I didn't plan on giving him the time of day. I was here to deal with my problems the only way I knew how not to pick up some guy for a quick lay. _

"_Whatcha got there?" he questioned motioning to my hand. I didn't answer him but shoved the chip up the sleeve of my jacket. The bartender walked over and looked at the two of us expectantly. "Double shot of whiskey," the guy told him before looking over to me._

"_Same," I replied softly._

_The bartender walked further down the bar and grabbed two glasses but the guy kept his eyes on me. "And here I thought you would be more of a martini girl."_

"_I don't like Gin," I admitted looking over at him for the first time and it was as if time had stopped. I couldn't even describe how I was feeling as I searched his green eyes looking for something that told me this was all a big joke._

"_Good to know," he smirked as the bartender set our glasses in front of us. That cheeky grin melted the ice that had started to form around my heart and I didn't think twice about downing the drink in front of me. "I'm Dean."_

"_Jacqueline…Jackie," I corrected myself since no one had ever called me by my full name unless I was in serious trouble._

"_Nice to meet you, Jackie."_

_He had me from the second I looked into his green eyes that you could get lost in but it was all over the second my name rolled off his tongue with ease._

**Now**

It took me all day and half of the night to drive to my home state. I had thought about stopping at the local bar but talked myself out of it knowing how disappointed he would be. I had to laugh though; he worried when I went for the alcohol and I worried when he didn't.

I kept myself together as I walked down the all too familiar dirt path that led to her headstone. It wasn't until I was right in front of it, seeing her name carved into the stone that I fell to my knees crying tears of sorrow that I had been holding in. Ten years, it had been ten years since I lost my baby sister. She was supposed to come visit me at college for the weekend. We were supposed to be going to go to parties, hitting on guys completely out of our league and laughing until our sides hurt but then the phone rang. The cemetery had been empty when I arrived and I almost jumped out of my skin when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I quickly stood up and was met by the only green eyes that could make everything alright. He pulled me into his chest and rested his chin on top of my head. I clung to him needing to know he was really there as I soaked his shirt with tears.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through the sobs that seemed to have no end in sight.

"I told you, I'm always going to be there when you need me," he replied tightening his hold on me.


	4. Spin Cycle

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Jackie belongs to me.**

**I know this chapter isn't very long but they will vary in length as I go along. Thank you to all who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story you all blow me away!**

**Warning another very mature chapter, definitely only suitable for mature audiences! (You've been warned)**

Spin Cycle

I had just got done checking out and was walking back down the hallway when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed into a small room.

"Got you," Dean purred in my ear as he locked the door behind us.

"What are you doing?" I questioned shocked by his sudden forcefulness.

My answer was him brushing my hair off my shoulders before nibbling on the side of my neck. I closed my eyes and titled my head to the side to give him better access as he walked us backwards until my back was up against one of the washing machines.

He ran a thumb over my cheek with a smirk on his face almost asking permission. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile as I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. He undid my belt buckle with one hand and let my pants fall to the ground before effortlessly setting me on top of the running washing machine.

The vibrations heightened my arousal and I was instantly pulsating at the need for him to be inside of me. I tugged on his belt pulling him between my legs as he ran his calloused hand under my bra and cupped my breast, massaging it lightly at first before becoming fiercer as my breathing became shallower.

As he worked on each of my breasts I reached down and clumsily undid his belt buckle. It took me a few seconds to get the button on his pants to cooperate as a moan escaped the back of my throat. He was so determined and focused as I barely kept myself from going off the edge in lust and desire.

I bit his bottom lip pulling back a little on it when I heard him groan and he hastily swatted my hands away from the button on his pants, doing it himself in mere seconds and letting them drop to the floor along with his boxer briefs.

I wrapped my small hands around his large member and stroked him easy on the way towards his body before adding pressure as I pulled my hand toward the tip. His hands grasped my thighs, his short nails digging into my skin with each stroke.

"Jacks," he breathed out as I felt him get harder under my hand. "Oh God, he ground out as he grabbed my hips and pulled me off of the washing machine and right onto his shaft.

I gasped in shock as he entered me, I could feel the washing machine switch over to the spin cycle causing it to vibrate even harder as Dean thrust himself in and out in out of me. I held onto his strong shoulders as I leaned backwards giving him access to go even deeper than I thought was possible.

Someone started banging on the laundry room door but they were easily ignored as I climaxed, biting down hard on my bottom lip to stop the scream that I wanted to let loose.

Dean finished seconds after I had and set me back on top of the washing machine, resting his head on my breast as we both caught of breath.

When my heart no longer felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, we got redressed and walked back down the hallway where an elderly woman was yelling at the hotel manager.

"Ma'am, I can assure you the laundry room is available at all hours, to all guests," the manager tried to soothe things over.

"The door won't open," the woman argued. "Damn teenagers, I'm telling you, they are doing drugs in there!"

Dean and I shared a look and I almost couldn't contain my laughter as we walked outside to see Sam leaning against the Impala.

"Where the hell have you two been?" he questioned tiredly. "I looked everywhere, thought we were supposed to be on the road at ten."

I shared a look with Dean and shrugged, "thought I would do a load of laundry."

We got in the car, Sam graciously letting me sit in the front saying he needed a few hours of sleep. I snuggled into Dean's side as he threw an arm around my shoulder as we drove down the residential street. I was still on my high from the out of this world sex we just had.

"Wait," Sam called out as he laid across the backseat. "Your clothes were in the trunk."

"Go to sleep, Sam," Dean and I replied simultaneously each with a mischievous grin.


	5. Mistakes Happen

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Jackie belongs to me.**

**This idea kind of just came to me as I was riding the train home from vacation. Wandertogondor requested a Dean's point of view chapter and though the whole chapter isn't from his perspective I think you'll like what I've come up with. **

**(Sorry ladies not a mature chapter ;) but as always if there is anything you want to see or something specific you want to happen just let me know!)**

Mistakes Happen

We were ninety percent sure the spirit we were dealing with was that of Cyrus Dorian but Dean had sent Sam and I to the library for more research anyways.

I groaned in frustration and slouched down in the uncomfortable wooden chair that I had been sitting in for the past three hours. "This is ridiculous, any other case we would have burned the bones and moved on by now. What's with him?"

I was more rambling to myself, to be honest I didn't even think Sam was paying attention as he had his nose stuck in another book but the uneasy look that washed over his face and the way he absentmindedly shifted in his seat threw up red flags.

Twenty minutes later my leg bounced with irritation. Apparently, Cassie, whose family had been being tortured by the angry spirit used to date Dean. I wasn't juvenile in my thinking, the supernatural didn't care who they went after and this woman had the same right to be saved as everyone else, though it would have been nice for Dean himself to tell me about their past.

The case had turned out more difficult than we had expected, having to dredge up an old truck from the lake to try and to destroy it but even that hadn't worked and Dean ended up making the 'killer truck' drive over holy ground to finally get rid of it.

We were stopped outside the local bar, Sam leaning against the side of the Impala and I sitting in the front seat anxious to leave this town as Dean said goodbye to Cassie. I tried to be respectful and not let my curiosity or jealousy get the best of me but when I chanced a look in their direction I saw her basically throw herself into his arms.

I was halfway out of the car when I saw the shock wear off and Dean wrap his arms around her deepening the kiss. I audibly gasped blinking back the few tears that threatened to fall, easily ignoring Sam's requests to stay as I nearly ran into the bar to order a drink. My escape.

I stared at the drink trying to figure out what it all meant. Was my time here finally coming to an end? Was it time for me to move on? Did he not want me around anymore? Why did that one gesture cause more pain than an actual knife to the heart?

**Dean's Point of View**

Cassie's lips were on mine before I knew what was happening. The gentle yet forceful kiss flooded my mind with the memories of when we first met. I returned the kiss wanting, almost needing, to be taken back to a time in my life when everything seemed simpler and the weight of the world didn't feel like it was pressing down on my shoulders with such force that I thought I might actually break under the demands.

The moment Sam loudly cleared his throat to get my attention I was snapped back to reality, putting a few feet between Cassie and I as I was instantly filled with regret and guilt something I had become to use to feeling over the years.

"Dean, I…" Cassie went to apologize but I put my hand up to stop her. She had nothing to be sorry for, I could have walked away, I _should_ have walked away but I didn't.

Sam's eyes bore into me with anger and I could almost feel the disappointment rolling off of him. It should have intensified the guilt I was feeling but instead it swelled my heart that he cared for and was willing to protect Jackie as much as I did.

"Where'd she go?" I asked quietly trying not to let the guilt seep through but he stood there like a statue with almost an unreadable expression on his face as if he was making sure I wouldn't make things worse. "Sammy, please." I nearly begged.

He stood there for another minute with his lips pursed tightly together and for a minute I thought he was going to take a swing at me but he gave a slight head nod in the direction of the bar. I sighed deeply as I made my way towards the wooden door not bothering to pay attention to the questions Cassie was asking Sam. He'd take care of it. He always did.

I didn't even have to scan the crowd, I knew where she would be, she would be sitting at the bar probably staring at a drink, internally debating with herself if she would actually drink it or not. I prayed she didn't.

Having Jackie in my life had made things more difficult to say the least. I cared about her, hell, I would even go as far to say I love her though the words never made it out of my mouth and probably never would. There was something special about her. Like the way she looked at the world full of hope and possibilities or the way she would daydream in front seat of the Impala as I would drive down the road, her hair blowing wildly from the wind and the sun beating down on her face accentuating her freckles. She had a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts though her own demons pleaded and begged with her to go back down the road of despair.

I was only one step away, one second away from opening my mouth to say something, anything when I saw her grasp the glass and put it to her lips. My chest tightened as I realized there was no one to fight this time. I did this.

**Jackie's Point of View**

The glass of amber liquid was calling my name, promising me that I would forget the pain and jealously I was feeling. All I had to do was take a sip. One sip and it would all be over. My mind flashed to my sponsor's words for minute. _Call me, anytime, day or night, you're not alone and you can do this._ I was about to get off the stool, to walk out of the bar my head held high and be proud of myself for making the right choice when I remembered the way he leaned into the kiss.

Sure, I knew Dean has had other girlfriends or even a string of one night stands. I was too used to the attention he got from the female population when he walked into a room but I never in a million years expected him to want someone else.

The glass was in my hand before I knew what I was doing and then it was gone. I waited for the magic to start, for the pain to disappear but when it didn't and I turned to look for the bartender I saw _him_ standing there.

"Please, don't," he barely whispered and if I wasn't facing him I probably wouldn't have heard him.

I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder and was surprised to see Sam standing behind me.

"Go on," Sam urged motioning for me to go with Dean as he laid a few bills down on the bar for my drink.

We walked back out to the car and I couldn't help but notice that Cassie was no longer around. Sam joined us a few seconds later and slid into the backseat. The ride was quiet, for once there was no music blaring from the tinny radio, there was no conversation or arguing there was just the gentle roar of the engine and the tension you could cut with a knife.

We had both made mistakes that night. Mistakes that shouldn't have happened but the fact that we accepted each other's imperfections were what made us work.

I moved so that I was laying across the seat my head resting in his lap, ready to fall asleep and forget about this horrible night. I didn't expect him to say anything or respond in anyway. I just needed the assurance that he was really there but sighed in relief when I felt his fingers combing through my hair.

An apology would never pass either of our lips but in that moment we were both forgiven.


	6. Hanging by a Moment

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Jackie belongs to me.**

**So I got a request for another mature chapter and I am going to oblige but I didn't want it to be **_**just**_** about sex so this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: Mature chapter. Adults only please.**

Hanging by a Moment

When I got the call from Sam I almost forgot how to breathe. Dean had been in an accident and he was on his way by ambulance to the nearest hospital. The hours spent in the waiting room were a blur but now that I was sitting next to his hospital bed I felt like I was living my worst nightmare.

I always thought it would be something supernatural that would take him down, maybe even the years of drinking finally doing his liver in, but not this. Anything but this. I felt like the world had become this dark sadistic place trying to pull me into the depths of hell. Losing my sister was the hardest thing I ever had to go through, it destroyed me and I wasn't sure I was ever going to get back to a better place. Then he walked in and stole my heart.

I'd like to say he was my knight in shining armor, that he whisked me away to some beautiful castle, and we lived happily ever after. I'd like to but this wasn't a fairy tale, this was real life and though he had saved me from myself it was as if the world was trying to pull us apart.

We had our fights, that was no secret and they ranged from the music on the radio to me hunting. Dean had always been so scared, terrified almost, that I would be the one to get hurt. To tear his heart in two if something ever happened to me but here I sat staring at the man I couldn't live without as I listened to the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor.

"Here," Sam's words brought me out of my thoughts as he handed me a cup of coffee.

I half smiled to show my appreciation but as he sat down next to me and put a comforting hand on my knee I lost it. I wanted to laugh as Dean's words resounded in my head, _you're such a girl_. I was never able to hide my emotions like the Winchesters were accustomed too. If I was happy I wore a smile on my face, if I was angry you could hear me yelling from the next town over and when I was sad I cried.

Sam moved his hand to my back and rubbed small circles trying to calm the sobs that had no end in sight.

"How, Sam?" I cried not chancing a look in his direction. The emotion he was sure to be showing on his face would only destroy me further. "How could this happen? Everything was so good yesterday. Perfect even."

I realized then that Dean had always been right. You can't let your guard down even for a minute.

_I gasped in shock as I felt someone running their hands down my sides as I stood under the stream of water from the shower._

"_Who'd you think it would be?" Dean shook his head reaching past me to grab the bar of soap. "Didn't want you to use up all the hot water," he paused for a minute and I felt him nip at my shoulder, "though after you took out that vamp today I could probably use a cold shower."_

"_You liked that?" I grinned as I turned so we were facing each other. The stream of the water hitting my back. "And here I was under the impression you didn't want me hunting."_

"_I don't," he quickly cut in._

"_But you have to admit, that was pretty bad ass," I smirked running my hands over his toned chest the water making it feel smoother than normal._

_He rolled his eyes but I didn't let his objection to me hunting ruin the moment. The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins and there was only one way I wanted to celebrate our victory. I stood on the tips of my toes so I could reach his lips and as I got close enough I bit down on his lower lip, pulling at it a little with my teeth before placing a quick peck on his lips._

_It amazed me how little I actually had to do to get him aroused. His hands ran down my back pressing our bodies together as he nipped and sucked at my neck. He knew the spot well and I felt myself getting warm with desire. His lips never left the side of my neck as one of his hands reached between us and separated my swollen lips before inserting a finger while his thumb ran in circles over my clit. Everything he was doing was putting me over the edge and had me pulsating._

_Wanting to show him as much attention as he was showing me I dropped to me knees and took his shaft in my hand pumping it a few times before running my tongue from the base to the tip, flicking it a few times until I kissed it gently and took it in my mouth. I worked it back and forth as he kept one hand on the wall for support while the other was entangled in my hair, his grip tightening every few seconds. _

_He must have been getting close because in one swift motion I was off the ground and he entered me with such force I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream out in ecstasy. His hands dug into my hips as he controlled the force and speed while I held onto his shoulders and leaned back as much as I could to allow him to go even deeper. _

_I screamed out in desire and a second later I could feel his body tremble as he went over the edge as well. He sat me back on my feet and I stood wrapped in his arms as the water started to turn cold._

"You done being such a girl," his voice came out thick like he had been sleeping for days but it was like music to my ears as I jumped out of the chair to see the most beautiful green eyes staring back at me. I launched myself at him, careful of his injuries, and relief flooded my body as our lips met gentle at first before I refused to move, needing more. "Well," he smirked giving Sam a slight nod to let him know he was alright. "If I knew that's how I'd be greeted I would have crashed ages ago."

"Not funny," I shook my head with a sigh as I sat back in my chair and took his hand in my own; the smile never leaving my face as he squeezed my hand every few minutes assuring me that he wasn't going anywhere.

The doctor had come in to check his vitals and make sure things were as they were supposed to be. "Everything looks good, you'll be in for a couple more days and then if you are where I think you should be we can talk about discharging you." He turned to me. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over only family is allowed to stay past eight."

Before I could respond Sam had his hand on my shoulder making sure I couldn't get up. "She's family."

"And she's not going anywhere," Dean's voice had so much promise behind it all I could do was smile as my heart skipped a beat.

This was my family, my home and though it might not have been the fairy tale every little girl dreamed of it was perfect for me in everyway possible.


End file.
